Udyr x Nidalee
by tb0neski
Summary: Ten years after Noxus attacked Ionia, Udyr left his people to start training his senses so that he may become the ultimate Spirit Walker, and surpass that of his master. His ultimate goal is to take out revenge on the evil Ice Witch, Lissandra. Udyr plans to reach that path through strict self-training, but little does he know one champion is going to change his entire life...
1. Chapter 1 - The first brawl

Udyr x Nidalee

It was a cold, dark night in the jungle of Ionia. It had been so many years since the day that Udyr had left the Ionians to be ruthlessly attacked by Noxus. Udyr had no pity, for the path he was walking was one he could only walk alone, or so he thought….

Udyr had everything in Ionia, but he soon gave that all up so he could train his senses, and one day seek revenge on the Ice Witch: Lissandra. Revenge for the Spirit Walker is the only thing Udyr lives for now, and he has thrown everything aside that may get in the way of achieving that.

It was an hour and a half until midnight, and Udyr was meditating out in the wild near a spot where the moon shines the brightest. He could hear the howling gale of the spirits calling him, and he answered their call. It was a sight that reminded Udyr every single day why he gave up everything. Udyr had grown to live on his own, occasionally talking to his alter ego spirits and referring to himself as multiple persons. Udyr spoke out, saying: "I shall become stronger, to kill the Ice Witch. We will not tolerate those who take away the lives of others who did nothing wrong."

Upon saying this, he heard a noise from around a bush. Udyr thought it was just a harmless animal that shouldn't interrupt his meditation. However, the next moment, Udyr looked over his shoulder and saw a Javelin aimed right at his head. Udyr caught the Javelin with two fingers, stood up, and said out loud: "Show yourself, coward. You can't sneak up on that who is one with nature."

A second later, it was Nidalee, the bestial hunter, who attempted to kill Udyr. She gave Udyr a grim look, and said "This is my jungle, spirit walker. Leave this place, or I might not miss your skull next time."

Udyr saw this not as a warning, but as a challenge. He took the spear, and broke it in half with his fist. Udyr said: "Weapons are for the weak, Cougar. Fight me, and we shall see who is best fit for the jungle." Nidalee was the first to react, and ran straight at Udyr with her claws out. Udyr summoned the turtle, and deflected every one of Nidalee's claw attempts. Udyr landed a devastating strike on Nidalee's chest, and she fell flat on her back. Udyr noticed with his soul presence another soul in the area. This soul wasn't any ordinary soul either: it had remarkable senses, and stamina. Nidalee got up, and growled. "You should focus on your opponent during battle. Disregarding your location is the easiest way to die." Udyr noticed quickly he was right under a trap set by Nidalee, but he was slow to react. Udyr stepped on the Bushwhack, and tripped over the log behind him. Nidalee laughed, and said: "He who is not aware of their surroundings does not deserve the wild. Let's see who the real beast is." Nidalee then transformed into her inner beast: the Cougar.

Something was wrong in Udyr's mind: When he shifted his focus on the soul that was approaching combat, he heard not a single noise or had any sight on anyone close to the area. Could it be a mind trick? A fake soul, perhaps? Udyr tried to focus on battle, but still did not feel right. Unleashing the tiger, Udyr said: "Tiger beats Cougar. This will end it, Nidalee." Udyr was fast, but Nidalee was twice as fast, and landed multiple claws all over Udyr's body. Udyr kept on fighting off, and managed to land one successful blow. He then continued to follow up, and now Nidalee was the one losing the fight. As a last resort, Nidalee tried to bite Udyr's neck, but Udyr was one step ahead, and caught Nidalee by the tail. Udyr slammed Nidalee against a rock, and she fell unconscious. With pride, Udyr said: "No one shall overcome our ultimate goal. Not the Cougar, not Ionia, not ANYONE."

At the end of the fight, Udyr turned on his soul presence again, and was shocked at what he saw: Nidalee, the Bestial Huntress, had two souls. When Nidalee got up from her failed attempt at fighting Udyr one on one, the inner demon inside Nidalee was summoned to fight Udyr. Udyr barely got out with his life, but he knew this would not be the last time he would see that beast. When Udyr realized this, he was filled with fear, and the memories of his past:

_"Forty years ago, Udyr was with his master on the training grounds. Udyr's master, the Spirit Walker wanted to show him the power of the bear, and Udyr successfully pulled it off. However, in the midst of training, The Pridestalker Rengar showed up, and relentlessly attacked Udyr. Rengar told the Spirit Walker: "Give him up to a real predator like me, unless you want him to become dinner for real beasts in the wild." Udyr's master had no choice, but to release the inner demon within him. He killed Rengar in a moment's notice, but it took him a while to lose his dying rage for blood. Udyr was scared senseless, as his master just transformed into an unearthly beast. The Spirit Walker knew it would be hard for Udyr to overcome that feeling. Was Udyr really going to become a demon like his master? Luckily, for the next few years, the Spirit Walker taught him in depth how to control his rage. The Spirit Walker told Udyr: "You will find many beasts in your lifetime that have what is called 'Katai Tenma' or roughly translated, 'inner demon.' You must not let their rage take control of their body, otherwise nature will continuously reproduce such demons, and the world will fill with chaos that could eventually lead to the destruction of the elder spirits. Do not let this happen, Udyr. I have my ultimate trust you will not fail me…"_

What Udyr was scared of is the fact that Nidalee only changed into a semi-fearful Cougar, whereas his master turned into a voracious boar. If her demon was let out to the fullest, it would be terrible for the jungle. Udyr could not let that happen.


	2. Chapter 2 - A new leaf

Udyr x Nidalee – Chapter 2: A new leaf

After Udyr had knocked out Nidalee, he took Nidalee with him. She was badly wounded, but Udyr knew how to treat these wounds. Udyr spend a year of his whole life learning basic healing techniques with Karma when he was still in Ionia. The thought of Ionia only filled Udyr with rage, as he knew he betrayed his people by leaving them in favor of accomplishing his goal. Still, he had no pity.

Udyr took the rest of the night off to reflect on his decision. He started talking to himself: "Ionia: the land that gave me who I am today. Karma, Ahri, Wukong, Master Yi, they were all great friends, and more…I left them all behind because of my rage towards Lissandra. I let Noxus overcome the remaining forces of Ionia so that I could get ahead on my training. I have no pity, and I will not ever have pity, but I only wonder: how is my apprentice doing? I do hope she has gotten stronger. One day, I will meet her again, and she will help me overcome the Freljord. Mark my words Ice Witch; you will pay for the crime you committed forty years ago. I swear on my grave." With that, Udyr fell asleep.

The morning came, and Nidalee's wounds were soon disappearing. As the sun started to rise, Udyr took this opportunity to go get breakfast. He decided against having a wolf for breakfast this morning, and instead opted for fish. Nidalee soon woke up to the smell of fish in front of her. She then looked up, and saw Udyr staring at her while she got up. "What the hell are you doing, Spirit Walker?" "Eat up; you'll need it for today." Udyr said. "Don't be dumb, what did you do with me while I was unconscious? My clothes are all wet." Laughing, Udyr said "I have no interest in sex, or the female body for that matter. I merely took off your muddy clothes and washed them in the nearby river. That is also where I got the fish. Now, eat up. You have a lot of training to get done today."

Nidalee was still confused, and a bit angry with the situation, but she decided to go ahead and eat the fish. Nidalee asked Udyr, "You said I have a lot of training to get done, what do you mean by this?" Udyr took a huge bite out of his fish, and looked over at Nidalee and said, "Listen: you have an internal demon inside your body. It took over control of you when you fought with me. It nearly killed me, too. I have an obligation to train all who have this inner demon to control their rage so that it doesn't overcome your body and take control of your existing spirit. As a spirit guard, it is my duty to protect the good of nature."

Nidalee blushed as Udyr said this, and asked, "Does this mean you want me to be your apprentice?" Udyr replied "For a lack of words, Yes. However, don't expect me to teach you everything. You are merely to learn how to control the demon, and then I'm going back to my personal goal."

Nidalee was interested in what Udyr was saying. She leaned forward, and said, "What goals?" Udyr swiftly said, "A mere Cougar like you would not begin to understand." Nidalee came closer, and was almost literally kissing Udyr, and she said "Surely there is nothing you are hiding from me, is there, Spirit Walker?"

Nidalee is known for attempting to seduce anyone she craves information from. Udyr is one that definitely comes to mind for Nidalee.

Udyr leaned back, and said "Okay. I'll tell you the short story. You better pay attention, because I am only going to say this once:

_"Around forty years ago, my master, The Spirit Walker, and I were walking to the Freljord. We were descended upon by a fearsome figure known only through frightened whispers: Lissandra, the Ice Witch. My master knew that I would die if I even attempted to fight with her, and he instead shielded Lissandra's assault. Unfortunately, he died because of this. He was willing to give his life to protect me, so that I could one day master the arts of the elder spirits._ _Wracked by grief, I howled with fury, and I then felt the Freljord itself howl with me. In that moment, I embraced the spirits primal nature and became a beast. My angry roar shook the mountaintops and brought down a torrential avalanche. It flooded the area, and consumed my path. Once I had finally clawed my way out of the frost, the Ice Witch was nowhere to be found. I swore that ever since this day, I would find Lissandra, and take out my revenge for what she did to my master. I went to Ionia to seek help, and I found some of the best comrades there. I also even had my own apprentice. However, I felt like I was being tied down, and I left Ionia. A few weeks later, I was devastated to hear that Noxus attacked Ionia, and without me they could not fend off their forces. They were forced to surrender to them at 20, and I can't help but wonder how they are now.."_

Nidalee then looked back at Udyr with a bit of shock, and told Udyr: "I understand you now. I thought you were a heartless beast who only sought power for greed, but I see that you seek power for the balance of nature. I respect that, Spirit Walker." Udyr gave Nidalee a stern look, and said, "We… are…. emotionless. Don't let my story give you a false sense of security, Cougar." Smiling, Nidalee said "You are too cute, Udyr. I look forward to our training. Hopefully I can be as good as your 'apprentice' in Ionia!"

Udyr thought to himself: 'Why did I tell her this? Now this Cougar is going to think I'm this caring creature who aims to please the entire world, when I am as cruel a beast as any Noxian leader. The only difference: I am a literal beast. If I get too soft with her, I will make the same mistake I did in Ionia..'

The weather was great that morning, and the wind was just right. Udyr said out loud: "Nature is with us today. Come, and we'll get on with our practice." Nidalee went along with Udyr to what looked like an abandoned archer range. Udyr sat down on a log stump, and said, "There are plenty of sticks, stones, spears, and equipment that you have available around you. Your task: Hunt down three beasts, and bring them back to me before noon. You have three hours. I also **do not tolerate cheating.** Good luck." Nidalee didn't quite understand what this task had anything to do with training, but she was used to hunting down her prey on a daily basis, so this wouldn't be too new to her. Nidalee assembled three spears, and went out looking for suitable prey.

Udyr wanted to take the remaining three hours that he predicted it would take Nidalee to finish her task to sleep. Udyr works on very little sleep just to train himself, but training another is tiring and especially after a fight. He fell asleep very fast, and started dreaming of his time at Ionia. He greeted Master Yi, and talked to him on his way to the temple:

_"It seems that Ionia has become a target of Noxus recently. Have we gotten any message back from Demacia?" Yi answered: "No, and I doubt Garen and his men will fight alongside us after Shen AFK'd in his promo series. That didn't go over too well…"_

_Suddenly, there was a loud cry. It came from the temple! "__**IT'S ZED! COME QUICK**__!" Udyr and Yi looked at each other and they knew the traitor Zed was back for revenge. Udyr came in, and Zed looked straight at him through the crowd, and walked towards Udyr. Yi tried to attack Zed, but he just froze. Udyr couldn't move a muscle either, and then Zed started talking in a voice familiar to Udyr: "Spirit Walker…It has been too long. I hope you didn't get too fond of me. You may know me as fear itself. I have found enlightenment in darkness, because I learned the forbidden techniques. You, too, can follow in my path and gain the power you seek." Udyr spoke out: "I'm not a fool like you Zed! The balance of power must be achieved." Zed started laughing hysterically. "__**BALANCE! HAHAHAHAHAHA**__! Balance is just another word for __weakness__, an excuse that only pathetic weaklings like you use. Balance does not exist in my realm Udyr, and I hope you look closely when I show you this!" *SLASH* Udyr gets his throat cut, and starts seeing darkness spread throughout the temple as Zed continually laughs. He starts seeing his master, as he used brute force to kill his enemy, and the moment when he killed Rengar after he transformed into the inner demon. Then, the darkness disappeared. Zed appeared behind him, and he started talking again: "You and I are more alike than you think, Spirit Walker. You seek power beyond grasp, but the mistake you make is NOT TAKING IT. Your master was just as foolish, and died to the Ice Witch because he feared releasing the Inner Demon would cause a destruction of balance. He was a fool for seeking the warrior's path. I see potential in you to become a beast with no limits, but the only thing holding you back is yourself. Not to mention, that Bitch over there!" Zed pointed out images of Udyr's old apprentice, and Nidalee. Udyr started becoming scared, because he didn't know in his dream who Nidalee was. Udyr trembled, but told Zed: "You won't change me, you foolish traitor! I may prefer balance over power, but I am emotionless, and I still seek the path of power. The difference is that I have not killed senseless amounts of people in order to achieve that. I am not a heartless creature like you, I have picked the right destiny. __I WILL KILL LISSANDRA, AND I WILL OVERCOME MY MASTER! I DON'T NEED YOU TO TELL ME HOW TO ACHIEVE THAT__!" Zed started laughing a bit louder, but this time he turned his back to Udyr, and said: "You never cease to interest me, Spirit Walker. However, what I have done cannot be undone. As for you, your path allows for multiple choices. Let this be a factor in your decision on which path to proceed on. Until then, begone." _

Udyr then forcefully woke up, and looked at the position of the sun to determine Nidalee had 2 hours left. Udyr quickly thought in his head: 'what is it that Zed was trying to tell me in my dream. I am still a beast with no emotions, but I have just chosen not to go down the coward's path. Am I really becoming weak? I might have to get rid of Nidalee soon..' When he looked to his left, he was inches away from Nidalee's face, as she said: "Task complete master!" Udyr fell over on the log, and looked at disbelief in how Nidalee could have taken down three beasts in an hour when it would normally take him 4 hours, albeit by hand alone. Udyr then looked at Nidalee, and said, "Well done, I suppose. That will be our remaining food for today." Nidalee was confused as to why Udyr looked so tired, and asked: "Master, is something wrong? You look really sleep deprived." Udyr closed his eyes, and said, "First off, stop calling me master. I'm merely training you to control your inner demon. You and I are not the same as me and my master. Second, I did not get sleep the night I knocked you out because I was tending to your wounds. You would most likely have died of blood loss if I hadn't done anything, so I decided to sleep while you were on your task."

Nidalee looked happily, and replied, "That's so sweet, _Udyr. _I didn't know you loved me so much that you lost sleep in order to help keep me alive." Udyr, not amused, said: "Funny. You are reminding me a lot of my old apprentice. The only difference is that she was more attractive than you are, and more attentive."

Nidalee thought Udyr was bluffing, saying, "You sure like to talk about this apprentice a lot, Udyr. Let me ask this: Who would you rather be with?" Udyr had a clear decision: "I would pick you for fighting, and I would pick her for beauty and cooking. I don't see you being good at cooking, nor do I see you overcoming her sexual appearance. Though I must say it would be difficult to overcome both of those." Nidalee started feeling jealous, and wanted to know exactly how she measured compared to her. Udyr told her that it has been too long to compare the two, and he had no desire in ratings. Nidalee kept asking questions throughout the day, such as "Do I at least have bigger boobs? Maybe a nicer face? I need to know!" Udyr refused to answer. The whole time Nidalee kept asking questions just reassured Udyr that this Nidalee was a different person than the Nidalee he had fought the other day.

The thought came to Udyr later: What if he was re-united with his old apprentice? Would he leave Nidalee to train his better apprentice? Udyr already noted that he is not interested in the female body, so he doesn't have much temptation to leave Nidalee when she is already in Udyr's jungle.

Then it happened: No later than a minute as they were walking back to the river, Udyr felt it – like a thousand bullets piercing through his body – a spirit with an insanely high amount of energy and essence. Udyr was quick on his feet, and ordered: "NIDALEE! Get out of this place, now! I can feel the energy of a really strong being nearby, and you can't get in my way." Nidalee wanted to protest, but she went along and instead opted to watch what was happening from a bush about 100 meters away.

Behind a tree came the shadow of the person whom was following Udyr. Not only was this person sneaky, but fast! Udyr lost it, and said: "Show yourself, before I have to find you myself!" Then it was only a moment later. Udyr's eyes widened more than they had since the day his master died. He could not believe who it was:

It was Ahri, the nine tailed fox of Ionia.


	3. Chapter 3 - Renewed Ties

Udyr x Nidalee – Chapter 3: Renewed Ties

Ahri, the nine tailed fox, appeared right before Udyr's eyes. He still could not believe it. "Ahri, is that really you? Is Ionia still alive?" Ahri giggled. "Of course, silly. Noxus may have taken down our frontlines, but we are all still in one piece. Well, maybe not after you left us…" Udyr gulped. Ahri continued: "But anyway, I'm really excited to see you! It's been much too long that we've been separated, I wish you would've visited at least once!"

Udyr started to go back to his stern voice: "Ahri…I'm not coming back to Ionia. The wild is where I belong until I am strong enough to kill Lissandra." Ahri said, "Oh Udyr, you sure make things hard on me, don't you? I came to you out of love, why can't you do the same for Ionia? Even for me? You love me, don't you?"

Nidalee started growling silently, and whispering, "Who does this fox bitch think she is?!"

Udyr took a firm look at Ahri, and tried to hold in his tears from the memories they shared in Ionia. It had been so long since he had any contact from anyone in Ionia, and he hadn't attempted to talk to anyone either, out of pure grief and resilience. "Ahri…I'm sorry. I betrayed Ionia. The only thing left for me in this life is revenge. It is best that I take vengeance for my master, one of the few people in my life who gave me purpose.."

Ahri kept laughing. "You're so silly, Udyr. No one is mad at you for leaving us. The only emotion we have is sadness for your loss." Udyr still had a blank look on his face, because he couldn't understand why people would miss a traitor. Ahri kept talking: "Anyways, you mentioned your master being one of the few people who gave you purpose. Who else gave you purpose, Udyr?" Knowing Nidalee was around, Udyr looked to the ground, and answered slowly. "..You, and the rest of Ionia."

Ahri smiled at his answer, because she knew Udyr was starting to see how his whole life was dependent on Ionia. "Won't you please come back to me, Udyr? We will be happy to assist you on your journey!" Udyr kept resisting Ahri, and said no to everything. Then Ahri started walking towards Udyr. "You always played hard to get, Udyr. I like that." Udyr didn't move at all. "Udyr, why don't you look at me?" Then Udyr looked up, very close to Ahri. Ahri continued: "I will always be here for you, my lovely Udyr. Come to me." Ahri approached Udyr for a kiss, and then suddenly she heard a loud snap.

Ahri opened her eyes, and looked behind her to see Nidalee, in all of her rage. "Get off my master, Fox, unless you want to die."

Ahri took Nidalee's rage lightly by laughing, and asking Udyr, "Who is this cougar girl, Udyr? She seems like a wild animal to me." Nidalee growled back. Udyr knew he was in a bad situation, but he replied "That is my student, whom I have agreed to help govern her inner demon."

Ahri laughed, and said "Sure looks like that didn't work out, hehe." Nidalee got angry this time, and started sharpening her claws. Then Nidalee said, "Last warning, Fox. Step away from my master or I'll tear you to shreds." Ahri turned around, and started talking directly to Nidalee. Ahri said to her, "You're a feisty one. I've dealt with worse wild animals, however." Once Ahri started directly looking at her, she analyzed her: "Hmm, it seems you've been the victim of a curse. Just look at you: half cougar, half human; isn't that just cute!" Nidalee started getting furious. Ahri continued: "You may not know this, Cougar, but you are a lot like me. You can see from my ears and nine tails that I am no ordinary human. The difference is: I have more women features than you do."

Nidalee couldn't handle it anymore, and said "THAT IS ENOUGH!" She transformed into cougar form, and lunged toward Ahri. Ahri said, "Okay, Cougar. Be warned, I don't play fetch with wild animals." Every time Ahri kept talking, Nidalee's rage increased. The more raged she was, the more off balance she was. Ahri was just toying with her, as every time Nidalee went to bite her neck, Ahri dodged and kissed her.

Udyr noticed that Nidalee wasn't fighting at the pace she was fighting Udyr, and he was confused. Then it came to him: Nidalee's rage was contained! She didn't alter forms to her inner demon, but she couldn't fight either. This offset of balance is what created bad chemistry in Nidalee's spirit will. Udyr tried to intervene, but Ahri wouldn't stop. "Let me show your student some _fun,_ Udyr! She lacks any sight of it." Nidalee's balance only got worse, and she eventually fell over. Falling over turned her into her human form. Ahri didn't even laugh this time. "This is your student whom you've chosen to dwell with over ME? You should leave her behind, Udyr. Not only does she have no sex appeal, but she isn't even a fighter."

Nidalee heard this, but she couldn't do anything because Ahri had paralyzed her spirit. The paralysis also disabled her from transforming into her inner demon. Udyr couldn't believe what he saw, but still he stood resilient. "I refuse to go with you. The cougar needs my help; otherwise the Wild will be no place for people like me. You need to understand." Ahri wasn't smiling anymore. She had a stern look, and was annoyed with the constant rejections. "I see how it is exactly, Udyr. I'm not going to get you to come with me by just asking." Ahri started walking towards Udyr. "I'm sorry, but you have forced my hand. Please forgive me for what I'm about to do. I do it all for love!"

Nidalee was in shock: Udyr was being pursued by some old girl Udyr knew, and not even she was able to fend off Udyr. Udyr just kept backing away from Ahri as she walked toward him. Then, he hit a rock. Udyr had nowhere to go, and Ahri caught up with him. Ahri placed herself right on top of Udyr, and said, "Please, don't resist. I want what is best for the both of us." Udyr was not having it, and he slapped Ahri across the face. Ahri started crying a bit, and looked at Udyr. "Why? You use to love Ionia. You used to love me. What changed in your heart, Udyr? I promise I can satisfy your needs!" Udyr leaned back, and said "The only thing left in my heart is vengeance. I threw away humanly emotions, and have truly become the beast that I am." Ahri wasn't having it either, and said "STOP! Please stop. I know you better than this. The real Udyr would have accepted my offer. What must I do for you to accept me?"

Udyr wasn't playing around anymore. She shoved Ahri off of her, and set it straight: "My future was destroyed the day that Lissandra killed my master. You don't understand me, nor my ways, Ahri. Yes, I do love Ionia, and in my heart I love you, but I no longer have emotions. All I have left is rage." Ahri stopped crying, and knew there was only one thing left. "You…do love me. That's all I needed to hear." Udyr did not like the sound of that, nor the look on Ahri's face, as he hadn't seen that face in a long time. It was the face that Ahri made when she's made up her mind. "I'll change you, Udyr. I will give you back the life you once had. I'm taking you back to Ionia if I'm forced to carry you there." Ahri didn't hold up at all. She ran straight for Udyr. Udyr transformed into the turtle, saying, "Unbreakable will. You will not shatter us." Ahri released her spirit ball, and it pierced straight through Udyr's armor. When it came back around, Udyr fell to his knees. "They're mine now. Can't you understand my undying love for you?" Udyr tried everything to hold out, but he failed. Ahri knelt down beside him, saying "It's okay, it's all over now. You're an Ionian, not a wild beast. Most importantly, you're mine." Ahri kissed Udyr, and Udyr felt the life essence being sucked out of him, as he fell asleep. Ahri then grabbed a hold of Udyr, and started taking foot to Ionia, leaving Nidalee behind.

Before Udyr fell asleep, he had a flashback:

"_It was a raining that day that I met Ahri. She was huddled in her corner playing with her spirit ball. I asked Karma, 'Who is that girl?' Karma said, 'That is the nine tailed fox, Ahri. She is depressed currently because her husband just recently passed away.' _

_I walked up to Ahri, greeting her and asking if she was okay. She smiled back. 'I'm a bit in a mess right, I apologize. You must be new here, what is your name?' 'Udyr. I was guided here by Karma. I also just lost someone very important to me, so I know how you feel. What is that ball you hold?' 'Oh, this is a ball of spirits. I collect life essence, and I use that life essence to slowly turn myself into a human.' 'I noticed it had something to do with spirits. It was the first thing I noticed because I also am adept with spirits. I am a spirit walker.' _

_'Spirit walker? That sounds interesting! You'll have to tell me all about it some other time; it's too cold today to stay outside.' Ahri started walking inside her house. I wanted to know more about her, because of how fascinated I was about her nature. She was a delicate creature, who also was connected to the spirit realm. 'Do you mind if I stay with you? I don't exactly have a residence here yet!' That next moment is something I'll never forget. She looked back, blushed, and said 'Well, sure! You can stay as long as you need to!'_

_ It felt like forever that I was with her. I slowly was becoming attached to her, because I wanted her in my life. However, I knew if she was in my life that I would forget about my master's death and not get revenge. I really did love her…but I couldn't stay."_

Nidalee saw Ahri walking away with Udyr, and started crying. She said silently to herself "Udyr…I failed you….please c-come back….urgh." She kept crying until she fell asleep. She had a similar flashback to her past:

_'Years before Udyr came into my life, I had nothing. I had my spear, and myself. Every time I had someone approach me in the jungle, I approached them back with violence. Because of it, I lost so many people that I could've been with_

_It all reminds me too much of that day I met Ezreal. He didn't even try to attack me; he just plucked a rose from my garden and handed it to me, commenting on how soft my hands were. The inner demon of me thought that was just an insult, but I knew it was a compliment. 'Who the hell are you calling soft?!' I chased him off, and couldn't control myself. Udyr was the first one to ever do that….and now he's gone. Udyr….come back…._

_I…love..you.."_

CHAPTER 4 COMING SOON! STAY TUNED!


End file.
